


Prompto’s 15 Easy Steps to Eating Pussy Like a God™

by sinsideout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Multi, Oral Sex, Overuse of the word "dude" during sex, Repost (technically), Strong Language, What else do you expect from these two honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsideout/pseuds/sinsideout
Summary: Noctis doesn’t know how to eat a girl out, so he asks his dear friend Prompto to teach him what to do. They practice on you.





	Prompto’s 15 Easy Steps to Eating Pussy Like a God™

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago for a different fandom for my friend's birthday, posted to Wattpad for like a month before I took it down. Going through my archives and found it recently, and decided to dust it off as my inaugural fic into the FFXV fandom.

You could tell that Noctis had never done this before -- at least, not properly. His hands were nervous and fidgety as the skittered across your thighs, and you could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him in droves. You could also tell that Prompto was getting impatient.

The room was dimly lit; Prompto had declared when this whole fiasco started that  _ You can’t just turn off the lights! That’s an advanced technique. We’ll get to it later _ and really, you were okay with a bit of awkward eye contact so long as that promise of  _ later _ remained. 

So -- the curtains were drawn and the lights were off, but the bathroom door stood ajar, shedding light down onto the bed you three occupied. It was late, or early, you weren’t sure, but you knew midnight had come and gone at least an hour ago along with several drinks and you still hadn’t had an orgasm and you were beginning to understand Prompto’s mounting impatience at Noctis’s falterings.

“Dude!” Prompto critiqued from where he knelt on the covers at your side when Noctis’s hands wandered too close to where your underwear clung uncomfortably against your building arousal. “You can’t just skip over step five.”

“I’ve done step five!” Noctis countered.

“It’s all abo--”

“About the foreplay, I know, you’ve said that already!”

“Then why aren’t you doing what I told you? Step five is one of the most important steps!”

“So were one, two, three, and four. You’ve literally said that about every step.”

“Whatever. You’re not out of the hands stage yet. Keep going.”

Noctis grunted his displeasure but kept it up, running his hand down the length of your legs and ghosting the other over your abdomen. And, okay, Prompto certainly wasn’t  _ wrong _ \-- Noctis’s hands, however nervous, were strong and warm and the attention he was giving was building a certain intimacy that you hadn’t really realized was possible to construct. 

“Pay attention to where she’s sensitive, dude. You can use that for later.”

“Please don’t call me ‘dude’ when we’re in bed together.”

“You’re the one who calls it a brojob.”

“Fuck off.”

“There -- the curve of her hip. See how she arched a bit?”

And, man, Prompto didn’t miss anything. It was a small shot of ticklish bliss when Noctis’s index and middle finger skirted over where your waist curved inwards right below your ribs, and you didn’t even realize you’d reacted. Noctis’s closer hand returned to the spot and gently massaged his palm against it.

“Okay, I think you’re ready for step six.” And  _ thank the gods  _ because however awesome step five was, you needed more.

“Lick down her stomach. Lots of tongue.”

It kind of sounded gross phrased like that, but Noctis leaned down and did as he was told and you felt a shiver run up your back. And then, “Make eye contact,” and  _ fuck _ that was too much because  _ have you even  _ seen _ Noctis’s eyes? _

“Kiss that place on her hip again.”

Noctis pressed his lips to your side and you let out a small giggle that was quickly broken by a moan as his hands -- as per Prompto’s instructions -- rested down at the tops of your thighs, putting a bit of pressure there to hold you down.

“Okay, do all of what you’re already doing, but over her panties.” 

You felt the hot open mouth kisses over your core and all you could think was  _ fuckin’ finally _ . You fisted the sheets and tried to arch a bit but were met with the resistance of Noctis’s hands.

After a bit of attention, “You gotta take off her panties.”

Noctis raised his head. “Okay?”

“But like, in a sexy way.”

“Please define ‘sexy way,’ dude.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to call each other dude when our dicks are out.”

“Well, we’re still wearing pants.”

“Bullshit.”

“Come on, _Professor_, what am I supposed to do?” 

“I didn’t know you had a teacher kink.”

You cleared your throat.

Recognizing your presence in this situation, Prompto narrowed his eyes with determination. “Right, okay, moving on.”

“‘Sexy way’?”

“Use your teeth.”

“What step is this again?”

“Eight. Do it.”

And  _ boy  _ did he do it. You felt him take the edge of your underwear between his teeth, and using his hands to pull it down over your butt, dragged the fabric down your skin, exposing your nude body fully to the two on the bed with you.

When it was off completely, “That felt ridiculous.”

“Well, duh. You gotta like, play the part.”

“What part? Pussy god?”

“Exactly! Now you’re catching on.”

A beat. You suspected they were glaring at each other. Then, “What now?”

“Start with her clit -- that’s step nine. Use the flat of your tongue, don’t touch anything else.” 

“I’m guessing I’m out of the hands stage?”

“Babe, you left the hands stage ages ago.”

Noctis huffed, but bent down and got to work, because he was an honest man making an honest living and just wanted to do his best, right? And, okay, that felt  _ fucking awesome _ . You couldn’t help but grind down to get more pressure from where Noctis was going to fucking town, and, yeah, maybe Noctis wasn’t expecting that and he stuttered a bit, but it was definitely worth it because Prompto -- who hadn’t touched you all night -- reached down and pressed his hands down on your hip bones to keep you still.

“Okay, go for it, dude. No hands, though.”

Noctis didn’t need any instruction on that -- his ministrations moved southwards to your labia and Prompto had absently trailed his hands up to your chest, not even noticing that he’d done so.

“Slower, you’re treating a lady, not eating ice cream.”

Noctis just hummed his protest and the vibrations had you shaking in raw pleasure.

“Use a finger on her clit.” And then, an afterthought: “Step eleven.”

You were moaning now and, okay, yeah, this was definitely worth the wait. For a beginner, Noctis was a really fast learner, and you felt Prompto’s scrutiny as he watched Noctis work you over and, alright, maybe Prompto was just a really good teacher.

“Now use your other hand -- yeah, like that -- and work her open with your tongue and fingers at the same time. Don’t go in and out, kinda like, up and down.”

Your whole body was thrumming and maybe you should give Noctis a medal or something,  _ First Timer Honor of Excellence _ , because  _ holy fucking Astrals _ Prompto should publish a book on this.

Suddenly, though, you felt a rush pooling in your abdomen, and before you could even get out a choked off moan you were cumming on Noctis’s face, hard. Your vision whited out and, hey, maybe you were dead or something. You figured that death by orgasm was probably one of the best ways to go, however awkward explaining  _ that _ to your parents would be.

But your vision slowly faded back in and, looking down, the first thing you saw was Noctis squinting at you in the dim light, his face soaked and his hair an absolute mess. Then, over to Prompto, where he was glaring at Noctis.

“Dude! You can’t make her cum on step twelve! That’s too early!”

“I think she’s okay with it.” You could feel the smugness drip from his words; he hadn’t stopped looking at your flushed face, grinning as he looked upon his the wake of his destruction.

“Nuh-uh. You didn’t even get to the best part!”

“What do you want me to do? Start over?” Noctis joked, but you knew he was slightly exasperated.

Prompto’s expression changed from anger to resolve, and Noctis tilted his head, and then shook it in protest. “Oh, no way, I am not pulling those panties off with my teeth again.”

“You wanted a proper lesson, and I’m giving it. Start over, babe.”

There was a pause, and then, “I have a better idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you demonstrate? I’ll just… watch. From over there.”

“You voyeur,” Prompto laughed. “Okay, move over.”

You fell back onto the bed. This was going to be a long night. Or morning.


End file.
